1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is a medium supply device including a feeding unit and a separating unit (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-130769).
In the medium supply device, regarding the suppression of the occurrence of a jam of a medium, there is still room for improvement.